This invention relates to preparing composites.
Various processes exist for dispersing solid fillers (e.g., fibrous or particulate fillers) in solid or liquid matrices. These processes include compounding the filler-matrix mixture using blade mixers, high shear Waring-type blenders, roll mills, dough mixers, or internal Brabender-type mixers.
Carbon fibrils are carbon filaments having diameters less than 500 nanometers. Examples of particular carbon fibrils and methods for preparing them are described in Snyder et al., U.S. Ser. No. 149,573 ("Carbon Fibrils") filed Jan. 28, 1988, now abandoned; Tennent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,230 ("Carbon Fibrils Method for Producing Same and Compositions Containing Same"); Tennent et al., U.S. Ser. No. 871,676 filed Jun. 6, 1986 ("Novel Carbon Fibrils, Method for Producing Same and Compositions Containing Same"), now U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,909; Tennent et al., U.S. Ser. No. 871,675 filed Jun. 6, 1986 ("Novel Carbon Fibrils, Method for Producing Same and Encapsulated Catalyst"), now abandoned; Mandeville et al., U.S. Ser. No. 285,817 filed Dec. 16, 1988 ("Fibrils"), now abandoned; and McCarthy et al., U.S. Ser. No. 351,967 filed May 15, 1989 ("Surface Treatment of Carbon Microfibers"), now abandoned, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.